Many hair shampoo compositions provide acceptable cleaning but provide little or no styling benefits, e.g. body, hold, stiffness. To realize such benefits, separate cleaning and styling products are often used.
Recently, hair shampoo compositions have been developed which can provide cleaning and styling performance from a single product. Many of these products contain styling polymers in a compatible shampoo base. To prepare such products, styling polymers can be dissolved in an organic solvent and then incorporated into the shampoo base. The organic solvent thereafter helps disperse the styling polymer in the shampoo composition, and also helps enhance spreading of the styling polymer onto hair such that the polymer sets and forms welds between hair fibers. The enhanced spreading of the styling polymer onto the hair results in improved styling performance from the shampoo composition.
Another method for further improving polymer deposition from a shampoo involves the use of cationic deposition polymers. These cationic deposition polymers improve the deposition efficiency of the styling polymers, which in turn also improves styling performance. The improved deposition from the cationic polymer can also allow for reduction of the amount of styling polymer formulated into the shampoo composition, thus reducing raw material costs. Cationic deposition polymers, however, can cause compatibility problems with other materials in the formulation, especially when used at higher concentrations or at relatively high cationic charge densities. Moreover, excessive amounts of such deposition polymers can result in undesirably coated or oily wet hair feel, and can cause the hair when dry to feel dirty and have less body, less fullness.
It has now been found that these water-insoluble styling polymers in volatile carriers can be rendered more effective, and the build-up issues associated with cationic deposition polymers can be avoided, when these components are used in combination with select stabilizers. It is believed that the select stabilizers enhance the deposition efficiency of the hair styling polymer over conventional stabilizers, allowing for more formulation freedom to either lower the cationic deposition polymer usage level, or to incorporate new cationic deposition polymers with improved build-up profiles. Moreover, incorporation of these select stabilizers results in significant improvements to the hair feel while delivering the desired styling polymer deposit morphology, or character, to the hair for optimal style achievement performance from the styling shampoo.
In view of the foregoing, it is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a styling shampoo composition with improved styling performance. It is a further object of the present invention to improve the storage stability of the styling shampoo and the feel of the hair after repeated use of the styling shampoo by using select stabilizing agents in combination with a water-insoluble styling polymer, a volatile carrier for the styling polymer, and a cationic deposition polymer.